


Light to Lies

by MimiTheGamine



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), Mission: Impossible (Rogue Nation), Mission: Impossible Fallout
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiTheGamine/pseuds/MimiTheGamine
Summary: Riley Mason, a young CIA agent is hired by Ethan Hunt to watch over Solomon Lane while this last one is held captive in a secret location. Trapped in his straightjacket, Lane cannot free himself and is at the mercy of the female agent working for the CIA. As Riley can't leave the secret location, the young woman is forced to stay with Lane and to feed him in order to keep him alive. Being the master of manipulation, Lane will do everything in his power to win the trust of the young agent by revealing her the true intentions of Ethan Hunt.





	1. Chapter 1

When her pale green eyes encountered those dark blue eyes belonging to Lane, the young woman rapidly backed off from him. She had awakened him by removing the black sack from his head...

"It's time to eat!" She said with a furious tone, obviously not enjoying being with Lane.

"If it's hot cereal, I don't want it, I'd rather die in my piss!" He tried to adjust himself in a comfortable position on the cement floor. Trapped in that straightjacket, he knew he couldn't go far and was at the mercy of the blonde woman.

"Yes, it's hot cereal, and this is all I got for you!" She explained before returning to her full height after Lane refused her meal.

"You should give me what you've had for dinner. I could smell it, and it sure did seem more appetizing than this oatmeal you keep feeding me with."

Riley gulped before speaking up to Solomon. "Keep daydreaming, a piece of shit like you don't deserve more than hot cereal. I know who you are, I've read about you... Trust me, you're not getting what I've had for dinner, better get used to hot cereal!"

Once again she lowered down to him and tried to force the spoon with hot cereal into his mouth, but Lane moved his face away from the spoon, not in the mood to eat the oatmeal.

"Of course you know who I am, your friends at the CIA told you about me..." She loudly sighed as Lane mocked her. He could see the annoyance plastered all over her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I don't work for the CIA!" She said while putting down the plate of oatmeal next to Lane before distancing herself from him.

"How funny all of this is! Do you think I'm a fool? I know exactly who you are and why you're here!"  
She was growing really impatient with Lane and he could see her body language displaying her anger. Even though she was trying to ignore the words coming out of his mouth, Riley wasn't able to be indifferent and that, Lane had understood it quickly. She passed a hand in her short blonde hair and crossed her arms while looking down at Solomon with a gaze of disgust.

"That dear _August_! I'm quite sure he's the reason why you're here. I really doubt that you wanted to do this in the first place, but you didn't want to disappoint Mr. Walker, did you, Miss Mason? You should know better though, Hunt lured you toward this task by using your weakness! He's a liar! I don't think August is crazy enough to send an inexperienced agent like you on the field..." Lane's lips curled into a smirk when the young female agent's eyes narrowed. She didn't seem to appreciate what he was telling her.

"Yea right... you're not crazy, you're a fucking psychopath!!! You ain't knowing shit!!"

Lane snorted, amused by Riley. "I know a lot of things my child..." He closed his eyes for a moment while speaking to the female agent. "Cook me something else, and I might treat you right when the time will come!" He opened up his eyes and enjoyed the confusion reigning in her eyes.

"What are you talking about? I'm not cooking you anything else, you certainly don't deserve my time!" Lane scrutinized her from head to toe, he could guess that she was in her late twenties. She had a small frame, and she wasn't the kind of woman who seemed to have a lot of experience on the field... He could feel the stress growing rapidly inside of her.

"My men will find me and when they'll do, it'll be too late for you Miss Mason. Perhaps you'll die instantly, or perhaps I'll be using you in order to retrieve what Hunt stole me..." He watched her as she slowly walked away from Lane.

"You're crazy! No one is coming for you Lane! When Hunt will come back from his mission, you know what will happen to you? You'll go on trial and you'll end up in jail where you'll rot and die!!"

"You're sure of this Riley? I'll tell you what will happen! Hunt won't come back in time... My men will find where I'm located and they'll free me! Like I said, perhaps you'll die unless I order them to keep you alive."

Having heard enough, Riley exited the room in which Lane was held captive and locked the door behind her, not wanting to deal with him anymore. This is when she realized that her hands were shaking. She tried to convince herself that Hunt would have never lied to her like this... But what if Lane was right? She pressed her face against the small window on the door of his room to look at him. She clenched her teeth and turned her eyes away from him.

Ethan had promised her that she was safe in here and that no one would find her and Lane, but she didn't know anymore... Once again she peeked at the small window and caught Lane's creepy regard. Even though he had a long beard, she could still see the smirk trapped on his lips as he aimed his eyes in her direction. She turned the lights off instead of going back in there and putting back the sack over his head...


	2. Chapter 2

Even during daytime, the mountain bunker had an eerie feeling roaming inside of its rooms. It was dark, and the lights were only lighting parts of it. Not to mention that sleeping inside of it with a criminal mastermind residing next to her room wasn't an easy task...

She turned her head around when she heard Lane kicking his foot against the door of his bedroom.

"I'm coming!" She sighed before putting down the cereal box on the counter. She walked toward his room and turned on the light to see where he was located in the room. She could see him walking freely without the sack on his head. She placed her right hand against her loaded gun on the side of her thigh before entering the room.

"Stop moving!" She ordered him. Even though he had a straightjacket, his legs weren't tied together. Her eyes blinked rapidly when she spotted the smirk forming on his lips.

"Are you really pointing a gun at me? Do I have to remind you that my hands are tied!"

That raspy voice of his once again freaked her out. Everything about this man was creepy, and she just couldn't wait for Hunt and his team to come back and free her of this misery.

"Your legs are not tied, and I could easily see you trying to kick me in the face which would result in hurting me!"

Solomon ended up laughing at the agent's words. "What would I gain from hurting you? True, I could kick you in the face and break that small nose of yours. You'd then fall on the floor and I'd make sure to break both of your kneecaps, so it'd be impossible for you to move, and then you'd have no choice to free me from this straightjacket, right?"

She rose the gun higher, aiming at Lane's head. "Don't even think about it, one bad intended movement and I'm repainting this bunker cell with your brain!"

Lane shook his head in amusement at the blonde woman and turned around.

"Alright, alright miss! Don't get mad at me... I guess you didn't sleep well last night, am I wrong?"

"Shut up!" She snapped at him, not wanting to engage in a conversation with him.

"Am I the one responsible for your nightmares?"

She clenched her teeth when Lane kept taunting her.

"Will you shut up?" She couldn't handle the sound of his voice anymore.

"Slowly! You can come in the kitchen and have your breakfast!" She warned him, still keeping the gun pointed at him.

"Another bowl of oatmeal I guess?" He chuckled before Riley shook her head.

"No..." She watched him taking place at the table and handcuffed his left ankle to one of the table's legs. She then washed her hands and began cooking breakfast for Lane. Nothing extraordinary, just some eggs, and toasts with raspberry jam.

"Do you have coffee?" He asked her cooly.

"Does it look like The Ritz-Carlton in here?" She asked Lane while putting down his plate. "At least, count yourself lucky, it's not Oatmeal."

She was missing her place and her desk at the CIA right now. What if Lane was right and that August wasn't the one who had sent her in here? She kept questioning herself while feeding Lane, not even looking at him. Almost bringing the fork through his beard.

"HEY!" He yelled at her and Riley jumped from her chair, startled by Lane's voice.

"My mouth is here! Stop thinking about your Beau and feed me!!" Her green eyes widened under Lane's vicious words, and Riley almost lost her cool. The thought of smashing the eggs against his face could only be a fantasy in her mind though.

"Sorry!" But she wasn't sorry... Once she was done feeding him, Riley washed the dishes and stared at Lane who was still at the table.

"Still hungry?" She asked him with the mere hint of joy in her voice.

"Nope, I'm fine..." She then yawned and scratched her head, trying to avoid Lane's regard on her.

"I'd say that my men will be soon here. After thinking about it during the night, I concluded that killing you wasn't really an option. Like I said, I'm going to keep you alive, and Mr. Hunt will have to make a choice! Will he do it for you? Hmm, that's the question. You must be disappointed to find out that this task was not approved by August!"

She clenched her teeth behind her sealed lips before chuckling at him.

"You're crazy Solomon! Your men aren't coming to save you! No one is coming to save you! You're just trying to manipulate me, and guess what's it's not working!" He snorted when Riley revealed him that his words weren't doing anything for her.

"I'm not so sure of this... You got bags under your eyes, you strolled back and forth in the bunker last night, I guess you weren't capable of sleeping. Which means that something was bothering you, young lady!"

"No, I'm going to tell you why I wasn't sleeping, because I just can't close my eyes knowing I got some sick, insane and demented man next to my room!"

Lane pushed his tongue against his cheek. "What? Were you afraid I'd unstrapped myself from the straightjacket? "

"Ok, that's enough, you're going back to your room!" Riley bit her bottom lip and handcuffed Lane's ankle from the table. She seized him by his straightjacket and dragged him to his room before locking the door behind him. She turned off the light in his room and headed straight to her bed for a nap.


End file.
